Desert Flower
by AngeliaOmen
Summary: A story of Mozenrath and Jasmine. One in which a special arrangement is taking place within both to show that hope and love can ultimately keep through a lifetime of sorrow. Please R&R!
1. Flower

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin or any of the character's they belong to Disney and co. Please R&R, I'd like to see if I should continue with this couple.

The feel of a calloused hand against her hip, nails digging gently into soft skin and raking in a slow arch downward, a trail of raised red left in their wake.

Jasmine shifted on the expansive bed, cooling black silk and that heated palm on the curvature of her hip a signal to awaken, sending goosebumps alternating across her body.

A soft smile and flutter of lashes and she had tilted her head up to view the owner of the hand, that had begun to explore the expanse of skin, finger tips stroking and kneading her sensitive flesh.

Barely a breath later lips met her own in a surprisingly gentle kiss, another hand coming into play as it cradled the back of her skull, tresses intertwining between digits that could bring about the end of her world in a single whim.

"Good morning, my lovely flower." the Lord of the Black Sands whispered fervently against her mouth, a prayer and welcome all in one as his eyes alit on her obviously nude form.

Honey Brown orbs met Onyx in a heated stare, her tongue darted out to lick suddenly dry lips in haste as she breathily responded, "Mozenrath." The name sounding more dear to her then anything she thought possible.


	2. Dark Sand

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin or any of the character's they belong to Disney and co. Please R&R, I'd like to see if I should continue with this couple.

He didn't want this to end, he finally admitted if only to himself, she's the closest to anything good he'd come across in a long time. The edges of his vision were bathed in a dark aura, he'd give up everything if it would keep her here with him. . . But no, that wasn't possible he'd chosen this path of darkness and she accepted that enough to give him a taste of what could have been. His heart, who knew he still had one, beat painfully hard against his chest as she appeared once more, coming through his domain as if she owned it, arrogance and beauty personified in a mere slip of a girl.

He did not speak for fear the dam of his sudden emotion would bust forth and ruin this agreement and his piece of heaven would walk out as quickly as it had come and that would be the end of everything for him. Without her spark of life, ambitious flare and fierce love he'd succumb to his demons and the Citadel would become his tomb as much as anything.

They retreated into his chambers, his sanctuary from the everyday trials of life the undead turning sightless eye's to the sky, an unspoken order to guard the two inside.

The sun rose unmarked, the rise of a new day, a day without his flower besides him. He awoke to the feel of cold silk, the warmth that had been ever present the night before vanished as suddenly as he recalled it, he lazily reached out, fingers pressing down into the mattress where a body had been hours before.

This was their arrangement. . . His only consolation from the darkness that had bled into both their hearts, the warmth of her, the taste of her still clung to him, teasing his senses till he thought he'd be driven mad.

He opened his eye's to see the truth for himself, she had indeed gone, as every day this past year it had been the same routine. She'd visit him at night, their physical needs sated till sunrise and he'd fall into oblivion right before she left, the lightest rays of dawn creeping up on them in the ethereal parts of time, when night turned into day.

The demons that plagued them both would pummel them throughout the day as she ran her kingdom of light, Sultana in every sense of the word. He, ruler of a place that held her worst nightmare. Day and night would bleed together when time suspended itself once more between the hours of twilight, a heavy sense of reprise for both inexplicably drawn together through their link to the darkness. Even though she touched the sun everyday and he had only been blessed with holding it in his arms at night.

He wouldn't trade this for the world, for two vulnerable people in a world of uncertainties, nothing is concrete. But this, the sensation of holding his own little piece of the sun, blazing hot in his hands each night as the world wept dry tears of despair, he was alive for but a moment in time and she felt the kiss of a sorcerer that unbeknown to him held her heart.

Author's Note: Thank you to the two reviewers **Liliesandroses** and **MyahLyah**, you've spurred me on to creating another chapter. I appreciate your kind words!


	3. The Necklace

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Aladdin or any of the character's they belong to Disney and co. Please R&R as the feedback is greatly appreciated.

Mozenrath had been wandering aimlessly among the crowded streets of a neighboring Kingdom's bazaar, glancing occasionally at the stalls that held his interest, usually a small trinket of splendor or some other item just as equally magnificent, thinking them beautiful but not what he wanted

He had just passed one of the few remaining stalls when the waning sun caught on something, the vendor's owner a rather voluptuous lady gave a predatory smile, beckoned him nearer with a wave of her hand. He held his breath as he leaned closer, catching an unpleasant odor from the women in front of him, it looked to him that she had not bathed in a while. The stall reeked of stale perfume, little bags of sweet sand confirming what his nose had already told him.

With this he held his head aloft ever the arrogant Sorcerer, about to turn away when it happened again, a flicker of color at the corner of his vision. He ignored the babbling old women in favor of turning aside one tarnished looking gold bracelet to reveal the object of his curiosity. The necklace was simple enough, softened leather tinted by dye until it shown a deep blue, a rare cerulean onyx attached to the middle, glinting in the sunlight, sparkling brilliantly.

He plucked the piece of finery from the sea of other baubles, snatching it up in his hand and weighing it in his palm, finding it surprisingly heavy for such a fragile looking ornament of feminine delight. The Lady went into hysterics then, raving mad about how the necklace had dated back centuries and adorned the throats of the most beautiful women in history, and such a handsome man would be lucky enough to acquire such a piece for their collection.

A quirk of an eyebrow and a sneer had taken refuge on his face, the women was obviously lying to him in hopes of making a greater profit. His brows darkened with his anger, simmering just under the skin as she moved to take it from his hands and in the process bringing that vile scent of rotting food and uncleanliness closer to his person. The hand that was ever sheathed in the gauntlet tightened into a fist, the air of violence and the pain of death creating an almost palpable aura around him, thickening as his rage only grew.

The lady, not as stupid as she appeared stopped in her approach, a faint sheen of sweat going to coat her forehead as she double tracked quickly, ducking behind her stall once more. A smile painted her face and a stutter crept into her voice, "A-A gift for the gentlemen then, surely you have someone of importance that you've searched the whole street for and what better victory then to receive such a prize for f-free." sweating profusely she grabbed a soiled handkerchief and attempted to dab the perspiration from her many folds, her chin wobbling in tandem to her fiercely beating heart as she looked on in barely concealed fear.

He paused, the tension coiled tightly in his shoulders seemed to have lessen at that statement and he scoffed, "This bauble isn't worth the price even you paid for it, but I'll take it anyway seeing as it's the best thing you have to offer compared to everything else on the cart." He turned around and strode down the same street he had come. A slight smirk lifted his lips as he chuckled quietly to himself, it was always fun to play with people's fear and twist it until he got what he wanted. That aspect of him hadn't changed.

* * *

><p><p>

Night had just begun to settle upon his Citadel when he reached the outer cloister of his domain, undead servants shuffling around in as much a frenzy as something rotted and animated could muster. He swept through the great doors, held open to him by grotesque hands that had chunks of flesh stripped away and gleaming bone sticking out.

Jasmine was already waiting for him inside, a flash of concern she'd never voice lingered in her eye's as she took him in, greeting him warmly "Good evening, Mozenrath." her voice rising in pitch at the name, for the single purpose of catching his attention.

It worked well enough, the Sorcerer looked up just as he was passing the main entrance to the great hall, footfalls slowed and came to a halt in front of the girl, a small smile at the evident worry he had left her with when he returned later then expected.

"Good evening, my Flower" a slight sweep of his eye's and he took in her attire for tonight. She had foregone the usual provocative costume in favor of a more classy but equally attractive look.

The Sultana was dressed in a gown of azure silk, fitted at the waist and sleeves before flaring into a full skirt. Her hair was delicately woven in the front into patterns resembling tiny flowers, front tresses pulled back to expose her exquisite face. The remainder was swept into a soft coil at the back of her head, secured with a pin that contained the sand-grain-sized pieces of a Sapphire.

He paused, drinking in her form with plain admiration and appreciation of something the world had deemed beautiful, not just in appearance as the Sultana was known in her Kingdom for her kindness and generosity. In secret he had watched Agrabah, as a people, fall under Jasmine's spell, becoming totally enchanted with one look at her, or one spoken word. The women inspired love and longing wherever she went.

He went to her then, a hand at her elbow and ushered her into the great hall were a small feast laid in wait for the two rulers. Ever the gentleman in the presence of his lady he pulled her chair from the table and pushed it in for her as she sat down. With all the pomp and ceremony he could muster he cut a sliver of the succulent looking spiced duck for her, setting it onto her plate. Pouring the wine next, two goblets full of the red liquid, brandishing his in a silent toast to which she returned, smirking inwardly as he heard the distinct gurgle of hunger from her stomach.

"I take it you were in court the entire day and forgot to eat again?" he said as smoothly as he could before taking a bite of the duck on his plate, savoring the sweet yet tangy flavor of the tender meat on his tongue, washing it down with a sip of wine as he watched her over the rim of the glass.

A warm flush of heat suffused her cheeks turning them an attractive rosy hue before she took a bite of her own meal, appreciating the foreign delicacy for a moment before speaking, "Of course I've been in court all day, I have to oversee that Aladdin doesn't over step his bounds and decide to come back before negotiations between our two lands can be complete." She sighed then, a soft sound, her eye's lifting to his beseechingly "The people may have forgiven you for your past transgressions but it'll still take time to heal the rift you created. I am doing my best to convince them that the Kingdom deserves this union, but the masses are fickle and are undecided on the matter."

"Come." the simple command tempered as the Sorcerer stood, coming around to help her rise from her seat, half the portion of her dinner forgotten as he led her from the room into his chambers, the undead conspicuously absent from their usual posts outside his door, none the less she followed him in.

The hearth contained a roaring fire, that crackled as they stepped through the doorway, she going to seat herself upon a tall backed chair by the window. Moonlight filtered in through the open space, bathing her in it's rays, making her skin appear to sparkle with a supernatural glow, at the same time the light from the fire threw that look into contrast, she appeared for all the world a goddess not bound to this world of mortal flesh.

He came to her, a small box in his hand, kneeling he placed it in her opened palm, staring up at her with a look of heat in his eye's, causing them to glitter darkly. "Let us not speak of the street-rat and spoil this, I have something for you, my dearest." she took the box with care, glancing from him to it before lifting the lid and carefully pulling the piece of jewelry out from beneath the protective cover of soft cloth.

Jasmine viewed the necklace as exquisite, surprised at the gift but more so that he had actually put some care into picking it out. The light caught on the jewel at it's heart, causing it to sparkle brilliantly, she turned it this way and that admiring the masterpiece for a long moment before a dazzling smile broke over her face, "Thank you, it is beautiful, truly."

He allowed a smile at her words, "Nothing can compare to you, my Flower. This is but a token on my part, a symbol of what is to come between us." standing he took the necklace from her hand, beckoning her to him and as she obliged he turned her to the fire. A small mirror reflecting on the wall as it showed him clasping the necklace around her throat, it rested just above her breasts, to lay upon the soft skin as if it belonged there.

She turned about in his hold then, arms thrown about his neck as she tilted her head up in a silent bid for his attention. He let her view a rare smile then, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss, fingers undoing the lace at the back of the dress, letting it pool at her feet before he backed them into his bed.

A soft sound of longing escaped her lips as she stepped out of the dress and fell back upon the silk, her own hands roaming his body, tugging the white linen shirt from him, as she took to task of undoing the laces at his specially tailored pants.

Once free of clothing they stared at each other, an underline of violence and passion colliding with one another, eye's darkening as the feeling took root. A sharp hiss of breath left him as her nails drove paths down his back, staining the pearl-white flesh with crimson tracks. He leaned down, lips crushing hers in another heated kiss as his tongue came out to dominate hers, muscles roiling with unspoken need.

Their bodies quickly melded together, finding a practiced rhythm, ending in a blaze of ecstasy neither could live without, fused at the hips, him deep inside of her, the pounding of blood in her ears as she came down from the high. The simple act of making love steeped the passion that coiled in the pit of his heart.

The night grew long as he worshipped her body with unspoken words, loving her as best he knew how, still that under current of violence bled out in his movements as hard as he tried, he couldn't forget who he was, what he was, even in this most tender of moments.

She accepted it, finding the pull of sleep, sated and content even as he laid possessive hands on her, a whispered "Stay with me, till morning." curled in his arms, back pressed flush against his chest she merely nodded, eye's finding his in the darkness for a brief moment before closing in sleep.

**Author's Note**: Thank you to the three reviewers **Liliesandroses, MyahLyah**, and **Jasmineraja** the third chapter was difficult to write, but I finished it and am working on the fourth. As to the question of what happened to Aladdin, that will be answered hopefully in the next chapter. I touched upon it in this one but all has not been explained, but will be in due time!


	4. Morning After

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Aladdin or any of the character's they belong to Disney and co. Please R&R as the feedback is greatly appreciated.

His senses were playing tricks on him again, or so he thought when he opened his eye's the next morning to find his heart curled up next to him in sleep. Soft tresses of slightly mused hair tickled his bare chest as it rose and fell with each breath he took. He brushed the crown of her hair with a kiss and pulled her even nearer, burying his face in her neck. He took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent and the warmth and sweetness of her skin.

In her sleep Jasmine felt warm tears in the hollow of her shoulder and the heat of his breath. She sensed him shiver, and sleepily turned on her side and slid her arms around his neck, drawing his head against the bare skin of her shoulder and breast, shielding him like a child from whatever nightmares were causing him to wake.

But he was not sad; his were tears of gratitude that this time the dream he had been holding in his arms was real, and was still there when he awoke.

Her eyes fluttered open and at the sight of him she felt a tug at her heart, a melancholy that at first she didn't recognize, though she had felt it before. It had been with her a long time, and she realized she had felt it on each occasion that she had thought about Mozenrath over the past few months. It was not until now that she recognized it for what it was, because it had been so long since she had felt anything like it.

Whatever he was, for good or ill, he had her heart, the heart she hadn't realized was still there. There really was no turning back, now that they had both realized the truth.

* * *

><p><p>

Jasmine rose then to greet the rising sun, reluctant though she was to leave the warmth of the bed and the body that she had come to know almost as well as her own. She extracted herself from the sleeping Lord, a feat she accomplished only because he had felt more than generous in letting her glimpse a shred of his humanity, he'd shown her more than most, more than anyone and she knew not to take that admission for granted.

Thus she went about filling the bathtub in the other room with warm, clear water from the pump, tossing in a handful of spiced rose petals. She was standing before the glass brushing the few tangles out of her hair, when the door opened and Mozenrath came in, dressed in a heavy black robe.

Jasmine's eyes sparkled with excitement, but her expression remained neutral, "I thought you were otherwise engaged in sleeping the whole morning."

"I am but then I felt it only prudent to help you wash your back, you must be more than a bit sore from last night." he replied with a smirk, removing his robe, he came closer then ambling through the hot mist.

She smiled softly, reaching into one of the glass apothecary jars on the table below the towel rack and extracted more dried rose petals mixed with sweet-smelling spices; the soothing aromas of cinnamon, rosemary, and vanilla melded with the perfume blend joining the clouds of mist wafting through the air, filling the bathroom with a heavenly aroma. She walked unself-consciously to the tub and tossed the spicy mixture in. The potpourri hissed as the heat released more of the aromatic oils, and the water swirled with a shimmery film.

She stepped slowly into the tub, enjoying the warmth of the waves. The water closed around her as she sat down and stretched out, luxuriating in its torridity, and slipped beneath its surface up to her neck. Her body relaxed and her mind began to follow.

Mozenrath stepped into the tub, he leaned forward and gently kissed her. She returned the kiss warmly, running her hands up his arms, feeling their strength. As her tongue flickered into his mouth she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. He slipped his hand behind her and eased next to her in the wide tub, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled against his chest and sighed softly, feeling content.

He let loose a deep sigh of pleasure, he was amazed at the depths of desire she stirred in him, and the intensity of longing her touch brought forth. The sight of her reminded him of the legends he had heard long ago when sailing with mages, of merrows and mermaids, and sea nymphs, whose song and beauty could enchant a man into losing his heart forever. He thought for a moment that perhaps that was what she was.

Jasmine parted her legs and wrapped them around her lover, she drew him within her; when her warmth closed around him he clung to her. They rolled briefly beneath the surface of the water, when they surfaced she lay astride and above him. He watched her face in awe, the feelings she was experiencing showing openly, changing from moment to moment, transforming her beautiful countenance into something indescribable. She was lost in the joy of a man who loved her.

With each caress, each motion, each wave felt them moving towards a dual ecstasy, one that would wildly satisfy their physical needs while, in a deeper, more profound way, comfort their wounded souls with the healing salve of trusting love that neither had believed in for many years.

In that moment, as he made love to her with his body, and his soul, she lost forever the fear of that part of his nature that was alien to her, the strange darkness part, and the power it held over everything. It was just another piece of him to be cherished, along with the rest.

Jasmine closed her eyes as the waters of the tub surged around them, caressing her back. She could feel a tingling warmth that started in her fingers and toes begin to move inward, building in intensity; she knew when it reached her center there would be an explosion. She clung to him, who was in the midst of his own battle for dominion over the moment; he was losing.

She opened her eyes and studied his face. It was enthralled but pensive, in the struggle to maintain control. "You're holding back," she scolded gently between breaths. "Let go" He closed his eyes in response, and shook his head slightly.

Jasmine was at the edge of a realm she had no desire to enter alone. She slowed the delicious rocking slightly, and he gripped her waist tighter. "Please, I'm not going without you. Let go." she whispered.

He did. The waves began to churn with vibrancy like a raging river, rapids tumbling over themselves as the rhythm of their movements increased. The water roared white with the force of their passion, sloshing over the edges of the tub and flooding the floor. The currents in the tub, responding to his rapture, crashed over Jasmine like waves against rocks on a shoreline. Even the air of the Citadel took on an electric hum, and in the distance she was vaguely aware that the fire on the hearth in the next room leapt and roared in response.

She had no idea how long the pleasure actually lasted, but it seemed almost long enough to erase a lifetime of sorrow. Finally fire and darkness melded in ecstatic release, and they cried out together as the waves broke over them, submerging them in froth.

After, they lay in the tub for a long time without speaking until the water grew tepid. Mozenrath kissed her forehead and looked down at her, a tender look in his eyes. "You alright? Didn't breathe in any water, did you?"A long sigh escaped her, and she turned to look at him, smiling. Her eyes shone up at him like starlight reflected on the water.

He smiled softly, "I love you, my flower." the words spoken were almost inaudible and more than a hint of fear had crept into the confession, fear of being rejected by the only thing he had found happiness in. Her eyes sparkled and just as softly she replied, "I love you to, Mozenrath."

The element within her that was fire found its way into the dark places of his being that had felt no warmth since the night his soul was torn open, until at last it touched his wounded heart. The flames filled in the empty parts of his soul and he felt it heal, if only for a while.

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was more to show that Mozenrath does still have a human side and can care for something other than himself. I tried very hard to show that even with his dark nature there is still hope for him. I promise I will get to what has happened to Aladdin, just give me time. Thank you to my reviewers, your feedback is greatly appreciated!


	5. The Proposal

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Aladdin or any of the character's they belong to Disney and co. Please R&R as the feedback is greatly appreciated.

Sometime in the afternoon they managed to get themselves together, and by unspoken agreement he used his magic to transport them into her private gardens at the palace of Agrabah.

The gazebo had been positioned to provide the most breathtaking view in all the palace, and from its cold marble benches Jasmine could see the whole of her gardens, the terrace of her bedroom, with its climbing ivy a vibrant green; and in the distance the rushing waterfall that had been unearthed and reassembled to provide a sense of peace. Finally she lowered her gaze, "All right, I'm ready" she said.

"Very well." Mozenrath said, smiling a bit nervously, "Jasmine, what I have to tell you is not pleasant, and it won't be easy for you to hear it. But before we get into it, I have one last thing to ask of you."

"Of course, what is it?" she smiled encouragingly up at him.

He took a deep breath; his voice was tender. "My flower, I know you have never refused me anything I have asked, and you have gifted me with so many favors that I haven't asked for, that it seems unbelievable I could make yet another request from you, but I have to. It's the most important thing I will ever ask of you, on behalf of both myself, and with any luck, the united people of our two lands. Will you consider it?"

Jasmine looked into his eyes, they were gleaming intensely, "Of course; of course I will," she answered, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "I've already told you, Mozenrath, that I will always be your friend and ally. You can ask whatever you need of me and I will do whatever I can to help you, if it's in my power"

He smiled, then turned her hand over in his and kissed it. "Good. Marry me, then." His words were out of his mouth before his knee touched the ground in front of her. "That's not funny, Mozenrath," Jasmine said, looking annoyed. "Get up. What did you really want?"

"Sorry, my flower, that really is what I want. It has been from the very beginning. I haven't joked about it, or argued with you about it, or even brought it up until I was certain that you would listen without prejudice, because I have never been more serious about anything in my life."

He saw her begin to go pale, and he took both of her hands and plunged ahead, afraid to let her answer yet. "I know you have long been under the assumption, fed by your council, that there is a hierarchy to which I don't belong by birth, and that it somehow is a good reason to deny us both happiness and our people the best rulers they could possibly have. My flower it isn't true, they accepted that street-rat at first simply based on the fact that you had chosen him, nothing more. They are a free people that can confirm or deny anyone they want at the council that meets when a Sultan is to be crowned."

"All I know is that I cannot live without you in any case, I don't mean this as a flowery endearment; I mean it literally. I cannot allow myself to even contemplate the loss of you from my life, for fear my other nature will take over and lay waste to everything. Please jasmine, please marry me. I know I don't deserve you – I am fully aware of that -but you love me, I know you do, and I have come to trust that love. I would give anything -"

"Stop, please," Jasmine whispered tears were streaming down her face and he fell silent. The look of shock on her face was so blatant that he was stunned, and his face mirrored the hurt he felt. "Is the prospect of being my wife so onerous, Jasmine? Have I frightened you so much that-"

"Stop." she said again, and her voice was full of pain. "Of course it isn't; what an awful thing to say" she began to sob, and buried her face in her hands. Mozenrath took her, still weeping into his arms. He held her until the storm of tears had passed, and then pulled from his breast pocket a silk handkerchief and handed it to her. "Needless to say, this is not the reaction I had so hoped for." he said as he watched her dry her eyes.

"I know how you feel, this is not exactly the question I had expected, either." she said, handing back the handkerchief. "I know, and I am sorry. But I couldn't let you go on believing that everything we've been through had been for nothing." he took her chin in his hand and gently lifted it to look into her face, "There is a limit, even if it is a distant one, to what I am willing to do as far as politics and my own responsibilities of leadership are concerned. There is a limit to my love to you, of course it would win out."

"My flower, none of these people, these things, matter. Be selfish for once in your life. Make the decision that makes you happy. I love you beyond description, and I would make your happiness my life's purpose. Forget all the rest of this; the court, Aladdin or otherwise and give me an answer, not as whatever else you perceive me to be, but as the man who loves you." he said simply, with a clarity that cut through the mountain of objections and laid the decision plainly at her feet.

Jasmine looked up at him through new eyes, cleared of the waterfall of tears. It was as if he had shown her the trail through a dark forest, one that she had been lost in since she had become Sultana. A twisted title that had put her in a place complicated by the agendas and expectations of others, dictated by their needs and prejudices. And some of her own as well; she had assumed from the beginning there was no future for them because of their different birth classes and the past turmoil he had wrought on her and the kingdom, but he had avoided the topic altogether, refusing to fight about it. She now saw that he had known all along what he wanted, and had waited until he was sure that she loved him before bringing it up.

As he caressed the paths of her tears she thought back to a conversation she had once had with her father, not long before the people had chosen Aladdin as their Sultan. 'How did the kingdom come to change it's mind about our family?' she had asked him. 'If mother was so despised when you first married, why did you do it?'

She could see his face in her memory, wrinkles pocketing around his eyes as he smiled at her, 'When you find the one thing in your life you believe in above anything else, you owe it to yourself to stand by it-it will never come again. And if you believe in it unwaveringly, the world has no other choice but to see it as you do, eventually. Don't be afraid to take a difficult stand, my daughter. Find the one thing that matters-everything else will resolve itself.'

"Yes." she said, her voice was soft, barely audible, from the tears that had clogged her throat. She coughed, unhappy with the way it had sounded. "Yes" she said again, her tone clearer, stronger.

The abject fear that had been hiding beneath the calm exterior began to evaporate, and she saw happiness start to take hold, "My, are you sure?" he laughed. She laughed with him, her mirth freeing her from the clutching tightness of duty and solitude she had felt for so long.

Mozenrath took her face in his hands, studying it in the throes of joy, and burned the image into his heart. He would need this picture to get through what was to come, he knew. Then he bent and touched her lips with his, drawing her into a kiss so tender that he could feel tears well up in her again.

They stood, lost in each other and in the passion of their kiss, until the light had begun to fade, as the warmth left the air she pulled back, looking up at him with eyes that had calmed, but still sparkled with an undying love that made him tremble. "I'm sure," she said simply.

He took her in his arms, holding her as tightly as he could, trying to keep the moment fast in his heart. The magic still needed to survive what he had to tell her.

**Author's Note: **Surprise! Left it at a cliffhanger for a reason, don't get mad. The next chapter has a lot of what we have all been seeking, answers. As to where Aladdin has gone and why. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Thank you most kindly to my reviewers, I appreciate you taking the time to write and tell me you love my story thus far.


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Aladdin or any of the character's they belong to Disney and co. Please R&R as the feedback is greatly appreciated.

When Mozenrath finally released her, Jasmine sat back down on the bench. "Well, that was interesting, so what is it you wanted to tell me?" she said, smoothing down her silken skirt.

He shuddered, he knew how difficult the news he needed to break to her would be to hear. "Please understand that I would die at this moment then tell you what I am about to."

Alarm crossed Jasmine's face, "Why?" he rose and sat besides her, taking her hands. "Because I know what I am going to tell you will hurt you, and you must know by now that I seek to avoid that whenever possible."

Calm returned to her expression "All right, just tell me." he shifted slightly, turning to face her as he spoke "At the very beginning of all this, I planted one of my men within your council. It was merely superficial, I had him keep an eye on you and listen in on the proceedings of court while you were otherwise occupied with our arrangement."

He paused and Jasmine squeezed his hands supportively "Go on." he gave her an appreciative smile before doing so, "I received the news shortly after our arrangement, according to the Council Aladdin plans to come back to Agrabah. He will challenge me to mortal combat, one of the rites of passage for the seat of power now that there are two proclaimed rulers. He plans to destroy everyone in his path to the crown and then enslave the people and use them for his own gain, as he once tried to do."

Jasmine leapt from the bench in shock "What? No. That will not happen, Mozenrath. I will not let that happen."

"You won't be able to prevent it, my flower. You will have been bound by an oath to your kingdom not to intervene in any circumstances. Your choice will be between watching us fight, or violating your holy word, and surrendering the kingdom over to him. I'm sorry." he said, brokenly, watching horror creep into her face, the face that only moments before had been transfixed in happiness.

Jasmine bolted from the gazebo, and seconds later could be heard the sounds of retching in the bushes below it, followed by heartbreaking sobs. He struck one of the gazebo columns with his head, his hands clenched in fury. He struggled to contain his wrath, and the rise of the darkness, knowing she needed him to be steady far more than he needed the release turning it loose would bring.

Finally the tears stopped, and a moment later she came up the stairs into the gazebo again. Her face was florid, but calm, and her dress, though wrinkled, had been smoothed into place. She met his eyes, and her gaze was without re-incrimination, without sympathy; he couldn't tell if she was feeling anything at all. He gazed at her for a moment more, "Can you forgive me?"

Jasmine's face remained passionless, "I don't think there is anything to forgive you for, Mozenrath." He grimaced, "I could have put a stop to this plan."

"How? By being disloyal and to my people by letting it slip that you know of this plan? No. Mozenrath, our negotiations were to new to let that happen, if the Council had even suspected that you'd had insight into their meetings. Thank you, no. I don't want that on my head. We can only play our parts, and promise that, when this is all over, we will live our own lives honestly, without this kind of deception."

Jasmine sighed, "Is that all there is to this story? There's nothing else is there?" he stared at her, "Isn't this enough" she turned in his arms and managed a weak smile "More than enough"

He smiled down at her, "After everything you've heard, do you still want to marry me?" he asked softly. She replied just as quietly with her heart in her eyes "More than anything."

"And given the choice, assuming all other things are unimportant, would you rather begin tomorrow as my fiance or as my wife?" Understanding began to dawn on her and she started to smile "As your wife, of course."

His eyes mirrored hers "Then marry me, Jasmine. Marry me tonight."

* * *

><p><p>

The words of their wedding vows, beautiful in the way that only two people who had been through so much sorrow and pain, to come out on the other side of that deception whole and in love could speak them. They had committed the vows created in the gazebo, so that the garden itself would bear witness to the love promised there.

The incredible happiness she felt and saw in his eyes as they promised themselves to one another; the tenderness of their lovemaking as their souls touched and were joined completely in the total knowledge of who they now were. The giddiness of unabashed laughter could be heard from her bed chambers as they rolled beneath the covers, sharing secrets and plans that night, the hopes they told each other of. It had been her first taste of true and utter joy.

**Author's Note:** To those that I disappointed with such a short viewing of their Wedding. Don't worry there will be a public wedding in the chapters to come. But, right now they couldn't afford to wait as the future is uncertain, what with Aladdin set to come back at any time and all. Thank you to my reviewers, I had hoped for more, but to those faithful, I appreciate the comments!


	7. The Ruler

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Aladdin or any of the character's they belong to Disney and co. Please R&R as the feedback is greatly appreciated.

The Lord of the Black Sands stood besides the Sultana, a tinge of fear curling up his chest at the masses of people, but he kept his calm under pressure, even in the face of his most hated enemy. A small hand made it's way into his palm, twining fingers with his own in a show of strength as they stood together on the palace balcony, putting forth a fearless front.

"There can be no Kingdom without the Sultana and Sultan presiding over it. There is now and always has been, and will be one Sultan at this time. I am the Sultan of this Kingdom, appointed rightful heir before the late Sultan of Agrabah. Stand down Sorcerer!" Aladdin shouted.

The people erupted in turmoil. Words of condemnation and disbelief filled the air, drowning out all of Jasmine's attempts to restore order. Her voice finally able to be heard above the din as it subsided, "There seems to be some dispute with your claim, Aladdin," she said politely.

"What this rabble says is of no consequence, I am the Sultan, while I live, there can be no other." Aladdin answered unruffled by the silent hatred, rising in almost palpable waves, from the crowd.

Mozenrath spoke up then, his voice deep with authority as his form loomed over the Council and the people of Agrabah, "You've been gone a year and despite what you claim, you were cast out of this Kingdom and stripped of your position. You no longer hold any title here."

"I do not recognize the authority of the Council to perform such an act," Aladdin replied icily.

"You do not recognize?" shouted one of the Council, angrier than those about him, "What makes you think you have the right to recognize anything? The Council named you Sultan, and after you disgraced yourself and almost destroyed all of us, we threw you out!"

Aladdin drew himself up onto his full height and glared at the member, whose words had driven the mob back into silence. "Without me you would have been enslaved a thousand times over, you owed me your lives then, as you do now – Who do you think is responsible for your continued peace and prosperity, who has risked their life time and again against countless threats to Agrabah? Who among you can decry me?"

The people of Agrabah fell silent as the echo of his voice died away unanswered. Aladdin looked down on the quite throng with a victorious smile. His eye's swept the people, he had once ruled, once fought besides, now fought against.

"I have the right to decry you." Jasmine's voice broke the silence, and all eye's turned to her. "You lied to the people of Agrabah and attempted to use them for your own blood thirsty gain, you have betrayed your position as Sultan." She took a deep breath to fortify herself, and as she did Mozenrath placed a hand at her back to steady her, "Your lies broke my heart, but that is my suffering alone, and for that, perhaps, you could be forgiven. But in choosing to keep the truth from me, to keep me under your thumb, you hid your true nature from me and have condemned yourself."

Aladdin's tan face deepened to a shade of approaching purple. "Blasphemy! I told you no untruth!"

There was a quiet but audible intake of breath among the assemblage, and they began to mutter among themselves. The people of Agrabah had lost their hearts to the gentle girl, the unassuming Sultana who behaved like a respectable peasant. A deeper anger was brewing within them now, an outrage at the insulting manner in which Aladdin was treating her. Mozenrath knew that Jasmine understood this as well, that is why she smiled. It was a way of diffusing the situation before it exploded in a frenzy of loyal violence.

"Enough!" Mozenrath's voice thundered over the crowd, ringing with a multitoned echo of the magic in his blood as it amplified his vocals, he knew what was coming, and would sooner die or kill Aladdin where he stood than allow it "Rial, who is the Sultan?"

The fragile Seer looked towards the sky as the eyes of the throng locked upon him, his lips perked up a bit at the question, "There is no Sultan at this time." he said as if in a dream, lost inside himself.

"Thus says the kingdoms royal Seer, the indisputable authority!" Mozenrath cried. "My fellows, as of this moment, there is no Sultan! Your claim is rejected, Aladdin!"

After a moment of silence, the crowd erupted in hoots and cheers. Aladdin was dazed, he glared at Jasmine and Mozenrath, who were exchanging the glance of inadvertent co-conspirators. "Silence!" he snarled, and the thunderous applause diminished. "You are a leaderless rabble unable even to discern the difference between fair blood and the self-aggrandizing opportunist who took over a realm of monsters and called himself Lord"

"You're wrong there" said one of the Council in a commanding voice "I believe everyone here is able to discern who the self-aggrandizing opportunist is. Get up, Aladdin, spare yourself any further humiliation. This Council has come together to build up what you have destroyed, to fix the trust you have shattered. The Sorcerer has rid this land of the demon you are solely responsible for. Had you been any kind of ruler at all, you would not have tried to sell us to another Kingdom for your own petty purposes. Leave and go back to your thieves guild, you are a thing of the past in every sense of the word"

""We are here, this is now" Rial said, his eyes focusing for the first time, Jasmine smiled at the Seer "You are right, and so we must stop, for this is not your time, Aladdin"

"What of the future?" a voice from the assemblage cried out, "Tell us, give us hope!" The cry was taken up by the crowd; hundreds of voices railing for a conclusion.

"Tarry a moment." Jasmine answered them. "That belongs to us, not to him. Give Aladdin his due. He is leaving." The hate in Aladdin's eyes dimmed, he tried to speak but could not. He looked at Jasmine's face, a face that contained no gloat, no victory, just peace. The awfulness of the realization that he was no longer the only one who understood their past was clear to all who saw him; so was his amazement that the one who did had not lived it. For the first time in the memory of the people of Agrabah, he bowed his head in shame.

Aladdin looked balefully at Mozenrath then to Jasmine once more, before he turned and strode out of the palace and disappeared.

The roar that issued forth from the multitude swept over Jasmine like a tidal wave. It resonated through her body and her soul, and in that moment, for the first time since she became Sultana, she felt completely one with them.

She looked over the crowd for faces she recognized, and her eyes came to rest on Mozenrath. Sunlight had cracked through the cloud-blanketed sky, illuminating the man by a halo of light. The searing blue eyes visible even when shadowed under the fall of dark locks, she could see them focused on her, burning with an intensity that made her flush.

The clamor grew louder with each of the beats of her heart; they were calling and pleading, imploring to know the future. Jasmine cleared her throat, wiping the perspiration from her palms. "Don't pass the present so quickly, before you can determine what will be, it is necessary to determine what is now. I was about to answer your question about why you were called, when a minor interruption occurred"

A titter of laughter rolled through the noisy throng, "This is an omen of unity and peace being restored to this land and to the people of Agrabah. It is time to put aside your differences and become one people."

A voice, filled with sadness spoke up from the delegation of Nobles. "How can you even hope that we might, after what we have just witnessed? Even before the street-rat came into our lives there was derision and hostility among this gathering. Is it not best that we just live among the people who were here before, become a part of them and forget what we once were?" Murmurs of agreement and dissent swelled all around.

"You were a people set apart, that is no longer the case. We have endured so much warfare and bloodshed, all around there are incursions and murderous raids that have brought this land to the brink of war. If I have one message for you it is this: The past is gone. Learn from it and let it go" Jasmine swallowed hard to quell the knot that was constricting her throat and the tears that were welling her eyes; she was learning this lesson herself as she spoke to the people gathered below her.

She looked at Mozenrath, smiling broadly at her, a look of encouragement shining on his face. "We must forgive each other. We must forgive ourselves. Only then will there be a true peace."

"This Kingdom can be a place where the nations of Agrabah, and Zier and Nain can meet and confer, under the guidance of a Sultan and Sultana. It would be their responsibility to guard a lasting peace. Meet in Council to avoid war, promote peace, and make the seven deserts great once more. Be one people, diverse in your makeup while united in your goals again as you were when you came to this land."

Again the roar of the throng swept over her, she struggled to bear up under it as though standing in the face of the winds of a sand storm. The assemblage was cheering now, applauding and calling out in assent. Excited chatter rang out as the people began debating among themselves the next actions to take.

Jasmine held her hand aloft, blinking in shock at the complete and instantaneous silence that ensued, "Now, I suggest that the various speakers come together in one of the meeting rooms while the rest of us make merry and get to know each other. Perhaps that will engender goodwill enough to keep us through the next several days of session, through the selection of the new Sultan and the other work of rebuilding. You asked of the future; we are making it here"

Mozenrath strode forward then, signaling to her, "Your Majesty, may I have the floor?" Jasmine sighed wearily, she had been standing all day and her feet were sore. "You certainly may" she said, grateful for the break.

"As Aladdin said, with no Sultan there can be no Kingdom, and I feel that it is clear that though he lives, Aladdin has proven himself unfit time and again to be your leader. To this there was a general murmur of consent. Time and Aladdin's behavior had guaranteed it.

"So" Mozenrath continued in a louder voice, "to that end I nominate myself to be Sultan." he had to shout to be heard over the commotion that erupted. "I have no preference for any one group over another. I am Aladdin's opposite, the one who can bring us together where Aladdin drove us asunder. And if that is not enough, it is with great joy and consummate humility that I proclaim to you the wonderful news that Jasmine has graciously consented to be my wife"

The people of Agrabah and the seven deserts were silent for a moment; then a wave of excitement swept through the crowd, swelling into a roar of approval. Applause and acclamations in myriad languages rang out. Jasmine smiled at the cheering crowd, the sun glinting off their banners, gleaming in every eye with a radiance that bespoke hope for the new age.

A voice, recognizable to her from earlier as a heckler from the great house of nobles, shouted above the gleeful din "Mozenrath, lord of the black sands, the Abuser and the Manipulator, how did you gain our Sultana? She is unlike your line, which is why she is so well affirmed. Can you assure this assemblage that no violence or coercion was used to reach this agreement?"

The roaring throng fell silent, Mozenrath's face turned white and his hands began to shake with a mounting fury. The joy that had been in his eyes a moment before disappeared in the wake of the insult, replaced by a dark aspect. The suggestion that he would raise his hand to his bride was more than he could endure.

Before he could speak, Jasmine took his hand, "Well, I can. I'm happy to say that no, I didn't have to resort to anything like that. He agreed pretty willingly actually. So I guess I brought the sword and thumbscrews for nothing."

The crowd absorbed her words, then burst forth into gales of laughter and applause. It washed over Mozenrath sweeping his wrath away with it. He blinked as his anger passed and looked down at Jasmine; she was smiling up at him with a look of pure trust and confidence making her beautiful visage ethereal. A grin crept back over his face, and Jasmine took it in her hands, reaching up to kiss him before the eyes of her people.

**Author's Note: **This took me forever to write and re-read, but I am very happy with how it turned out. Nain and Zier are the other two ruling Kingdoms in the seven deserts with enough power and influence to really matter. I love my faithful reviewers MyahLyah and Liliesandroses. Thank you so much for your continuing support of this story, without you I probably would have stopped a long time ago.


	8. The Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Aladdin or any of the character's they belong to Disney and co. Please R&R, I'd like to see if I should continue with this couple.

In the great hall of Agrabah, amid the sound of silver trumpets, a solemn procession carried the chosen gift of suit to the display pedestal where the diadem had rested. It was carefully set in place, and revealed with great respect.

Out of all the rich gifts of state that were presented for the Sultana's approval, gifts whose incalculable wealth showcased the treasuries and artistry of the nations whose leaders sought her hand, she had chosen a simple necklace, one that held a rare blue onyx, it was said to be one of only two in the world. The plate beneath it, by way of announcement, bore the name _Mozenrath, Lord of the Black Sand._

During this meaningful and joyous ceremony, the Sultana, by custom was absent; at least she was not noticed, lying on her stomach on the floor of the grand balcony, looking down and watching it all from above with Mozenrath.

The bouquet of enchanted flowers he had presented her with earlier remained in the gazebo, opening a little more day by day, revealing petals of deeper blue with each new layer. The bouquet was held in stasis by his magic, and did not fade, remaining permanently suspended in glorious bloom. It was a true marvel, but one Jasmine did not feel the inclination to share with any other eye. 'Proof of being selfish.' she had told her chosen suitor, who had only smiled.

Jasmine had requested a simple dress, it had only enough train to brush the ground two or so feet behind her and left her shoulders bare to the sun. Despite the dress's seeming simplicity, the seamstresses of Agrabah had worked endlessly on it. They'd found a bolt of brushed silk, white with a gleaming blush undertone that touched off the sunrise coloring of Jasmine's golden skin perfectly. It was trimmed judiciously, sparingly, a sign of true craftsmanship, as Jasmine had to explain to her incredulous groom, who wondered rudely aloud why she was having an eighth fitting for this allegedly simple dress.

Mozenrath himself had been faced with a sartorial dilemma. Though the design of his wedding garment was easy enough to come by, he had been besieged with gifts from the various heads of state or political groups and fighting units, each an emblem or a symbol of his horrid status, pushed on him with the expectation that he would wear each of them at his wedding.

Jasmine had gone into a giggling fit as he indignantly displayed them, spread out on the vast meeting table of the great hall. The table was over twenty feet in length, and every inch of it was covered with some sort of item he needed to exhibit somewhere on his person.

"You'd better start eating; you'll need to add to your size ten times over" she laughed, her eyes taking in the hundreds of hats, daggers, staves, ceremonial swords, crowns, and codpieces littering the table. "This gift is my very favorite" Jasmine said, lifting a hideous Nain mask. "Do they really wear these things in battle?"

"Yes, and worse." He looked around the table and sighed in dismay "I'll look ridiculous if I wear any of these emblems, my flower. If I wear some of them, I risk offending anyone whose symbol I didn't choose. And if I wear none of them, I will offend everyone. What am I going to do? Is it too late to elope?"

"We did that already, remember? This is just the official ceremony; you and I already did the important one alone" she smiled at him, hoping to ease his distress "Here, I'll take care of it. Let's sort through these things together, and you can tell me who they're from and what they represent"

A month later, on the morning before the wedding rehearsal, she presented him with a velvet-covered box. In the box was a segmented necklace of state, a chain-like series of uniformed pieces wrought in red gold, joined together to a length that would drape around the neck and shoulders, inlaid with the symbols of each of the groups that had presented him with emblems to wear. Even the hideous war mask of the Nain had been painstakingly rendered in tiny gems and enameled scrolling on one of the small segments. "As with everything you do, it's perfect" he said, drawing her close to him.

The city of Agrabah had been decorated in the traditional manner for the wedding, with bells, wind chimes, and ribbons tied with thousands of crystals. As a result, the city and palace was bathed in colored light, casting a rainbow glow on the setting and, eventually the guests.

And, as improbable as it was, the morning of the wedding the grounds and gardens bloomed in a vast scarlet carpet of winter flowers, a gift from a Genie, that slept, safe now, in the arms of freedom.

Her chambermaids sat on the bed behind her, plating pearls into her hair and looking disconcerting every time she moved. Jasmine rose. Her hair had been intricately braided in tiny patterns, pulled back off her face, but hung in a long fall down her back, sectioned intermittently with tiny white flowers and sprigs of rosemary for wisdom.

She was helped into her wedding gown, finally after many adjustments, the Sultana stood erect and turned, and the attendants stepped back in awe. They had not believed anything could make the woman anymore beautiful than what she was, but they were wrong. Wether the enchantment came from the perfect dress, gleaming white with a hint of blush rose shining through, or from the look of happiness that shone in the brides eyes.

Jasmine was escorted down the aisle on the arms of her most trusted captain of the guard, Razoul. The Sultana's face going to take on the same glow as Mozenrath's as they pledged their union.

The wedding, by royal standards was a small one, though a bit strange, there was something charming about the ceremony. The way Jasmine looked at Mozenrath made it impossible for everyone gathered to take their eyes off her. The expression on her face was unguarded, and was fixed in the aspect of a woman utterly in love and consummately happy. The bells in the tower overhead pealed in celebration when the pair were united in a kiss.

The Sultan and Sultana had taken immediately to the floor, to be joined by hundreds of their guests, and now, hours later, the city still rang with the glad sound of celebrating people moving gracefully to the rhythmic strains of the music.

As the first star appeared it was greeted by a chorus of song, then by a tempest of fireworks lighting the heavens around it. Mozenrath watched the display from the top of the palace, his beautiful, finally official wife leaning on his shoulder and watching the sky with him.

"You know, I've decided something" he said as he leaned over and kissed her. "What is that?" she asked him. "The only way I intend to watch the stars from now on is by seeing them reflected in your eyes" He kissed her again as a shower of sparks went up, lighting her face and gleaming in her hair.

"As you wish" The clamor from down below and in the city grew; the wedding guests were growing impatient, waiting for the next round of toasting and music. Jasmine sighed, "How much longer is this suppose to go on? We've been celebrating all day"

Mozenrath stood and pulled her up with him. "The nice thing about being in charge is that you get to say when you can leave" he said, smiling down at her and remembering a certain rose-petal-strewn bed waiting for them."Let's go drink to our collective happiness, and then depart to start experiencing some of our own. Does that sound good to you"

"Very good." Above them a golden shower of sparks ignited, brightening the darkness, to fall a moment later, slowly, drifting to earth on the warm wind. Jasmine put out her hands with childlike delight and tried to catch some as they fell; tiny star-like embers coming to rest in her palms, gleaming between her fingers, unable to be scorched as his magic coated her skin. The light sparkled brilliantly on the diamonds of her wedding ring.

He waited with her, smiling, as the tiny lights gleamed brightly in her hands before burning out. She turned to him and saw the last few floating sparks reflected in the deep chasm of his eyes; then reached up and kissed him, setting off a roar of applause from below. "Life is what it is" she whispered to him.

"And I am grateful for what it is" he answered, smiling. They hurried through the palace, hand in hand in the starry darkness, running excitedly to begin the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note: **The end. Thank you to my faithful reviewers who have stuck with me in seeing the completion of this wonderful story. I appreciate the comments. I might make a sequel, or I might just stick to One-Shots into the lives of Jasmine and Mozenrath. You'll have to wait and see! Until then, thank you all again for being so supportive, I know this story isn't that long, but I felt this was a good place to end it.


End file.
